List of open source psychology journals
Here is a list of Journals that are open source and provide access to fulltext copies of papers. Please amend. Some on this list are not open access at all. It needs checking and links putting in where genuine Link to the Directory of Open Access Journals - psychology section. A *Academic medicine 2000- *Aging, Neuropsychology and Cognition 1998- *American Journal of Community Psychology 1997- *American journal of orthopsychiatry Apr 2000- *American Journal of Psychoanalysis, The 1997- *Annals of Clinical Psychiatry 1997-2003 *Annual review of psychology 1950- *Annual Review of Psychology Volume 46(1995) Annual 1995 - *Annual Reviews Online *Anxiety Disorders *Applied and Preventive Psychology 1992- *Archives of Suicide Research 1997- *Australian Journal of Educational & Developmental Psychology 2001 - B *BMC Psychiatry 2001 - *Brain and Mind 1997- *British Journal of Clinical Psychology 1999 - *British Journal of Developmental Psychology 1999- *British journal of educational psychology 1999- *British Journal of Medical Psychology 1999-2004 *British Journal of Psychology 1999- C *Child development Current & previous year only *Child Psychiatry and Human Development 1997- *Clinical Child and Family Psychology Review 1997- *Clinical nurse specialist : CNS 1996- *Cognitive Therapy and Research 1997- *Community Mental Health Journal 1997- *Contemporary Family Therapy 1997- *Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry 1997- *Current Research in Social Psychology 1995 - D *Developmental Psychology 1969- E *Educational gerontology 1999- *Electronic Journal of Communicative Psychoanalysis, The 1998 - *European Journal of Psychological Assessment 2000- *European Psychologist 1996- *Experimental Psychology 2002- F *Families, systems and health 2004- *Feminism and psychology 1999-2003 G H *Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental 1986- I *International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling 1997- *International journal of aging and human development Vol. 49, 1999- *International journal of audiology 2005- *International journal of stress management Oct 1997- *International Journal of Stress Management 1997- J *Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology 1997- *Journal of Anxiety Disorders vol 1, 1987- *Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies 1997- *Journal of Articles in Support of the Null Hypothesis 2002 - *Journal of Behavioral Medicine 1997- *Journal of Child and Adolescent Group Therapy 1997- *Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry and allied disciplines *Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry and allied disciplines 1998-2001 *Journal of Clinical Geropsychology 1997- *Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings 1997- *Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Volume 15(1) February 1995 - *Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology 1997- *Journal of Community Psychology 1997- *Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy 1997- *Journal of Educational Psychology Feb 1913- *Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied 1995- *Journal of Experimental Psychology: General 1977- *Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance 1985- *Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory and Cognition 1985- *Journal of Gambling Studies 1997- *Journal of Happiness Studies 1997- *Journal of Occupational Health Psychology 1996- *Journal of pediatric psychology 1999- *Journal of Personality *Journal of Psychology and Judaism 1997- *Journal of Psychophysiology 2000- *Journal of Psychotherapy Integration vol 8/4 1997-vol 11 2001 *Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive-Behavior Therapy 1997- *Journal of School Psychology vol 1, 1963- *Journal of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry March 1992 - *Journal of Traumatic Stress 1997-2004 *Journals@Ovid 1993 - K L *Learning and memory 1998- =M *Motivation and Emotion 1997- *MPR-online, Methods of Psychological Research 1996 - *Multivariate behavioral research 2000-2002 N *Neuropsychology Review 1997- P *Pastoral Psychology 1997- *Pediatric research 1996- *Personality and social psychology bulletin 2003- *Psicologica 1998 - *PSYCHE: An Interdisciplinary Journal of Research on Consciousness 1993 - *Psychiatric Quarterly 1997- *Psychological inquiry 2000-2001 *Psychological services 2004- *Psychology and psychotherapy 2002-2003 *Psychology in Spain 1997- *Psychotherapy: theory, research, practice, training 1997- Q *Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology 1996- R S *Sexual Abuse: A Journal of Research and Treatment 1997- *Sleep 1978- *Synergy